


hermann fucks a jaeger

by Macremae



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: what it says on the tin





	hermann fucks a jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> i hate everyone in the stupid group chat for making me write this

Hermann took the elevator up to Saber Athena’s cockpit with an expression of utmost rancor on his face. He did not want to be doing this today.

The care and repair of Jaegers supposedly fell to J-Tech to maintain, but apparently no one in their ranks had been able to solve the latest problem plaguing Athena’s systems, so, as the original creator of the Jaeger itself, Hermann had been called upon to take a look. As previously mentioned, he did not want to be doing this today. Hermann had things to do, projects to run and complete as pertaining to the rescue and rehabilitation of one Newton Geiszler. Surely, the members of J-Tech could understand that Hermann’s time was precious, and could not be wasted traipsing around the Shatterdome in an attempt to fix whatever situation they’d bungled themselves into now.

Or, apparently not.

Hermann sighed, the elevator doors opening with a swoosh. Up in the cockpit, Jules was waiting for him with her usual ponytail and clipboard. When she saw him, she smiled apologetically.

“Sorry to pull you away from you work, Dr. Gottlieb, but Jaeger upkeep tends to be top priority around here. Hope it’s not too much trouble?”

Hermann couldn’t stay mad at the brilliant young J-Tech for long. He shook his head.

“No trouble at all, Miss Reyes. What seems to be the issue?”

She leaded him over to the front control panel, which is making a strange and incessant buzzing noise. The panel flashed with lights and buttons, all seemingly in perfect order. Inwardly, Hermann smiled. The beauty of his Jaegers was transcendent, truly, and there was a strange calm to be found in their operation. It is almost erotic in it’s resplendance.

Jules motioned at a lever, whichwas vibrating oddly at random intervals. Hermann frowned at it. “I assume this is the issue in question?”

Jules nodded. “We can’t seem to find what’s wrong with it. We’ve tried the main system, the mechanics-- everything. It just keeps buzzing like that. The lever still works, oddly enough, but it could be a hazard in battle.” She glanced at Hermann. “We just don’t want to take any chances.”

Hermann took a step forward and peered closer. He ran his hand over the lever, testing how sturdily it was set into the panel. “Give me an hour or so,” he said, “and I’ll see what I can do.”

With a smile and a “thanks, Doctor,” Jules headed back down to the bay floor, and Hermann was left alone.

The cockpit was almost tranquil when free of people, aside from the buzzing of the lever. The lights and holograms flickered gently, filling the room with a soft blue light. Through the windows, Hermann could see the sun beginning to rise over the ocean, painting the water a vibrant gold. The light flashed through the glass window, casting puddles of soft yellow onto the metal floor. Hermann closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. It was times like these he truly remembered how beautiful his world was. 

Opening them, he tapped his cane a few times and leaned over the panel to look behind the moving lever. His hips pressed against the edge, inching forward as he reached towards the back of the panel. His fingertips brushed a hologram--

\--and the lever pressed up against the front of Hermann’s hips.

Hermann froze, his eyes going wide at the jolt of pleasure that ran up his spine. He stumbled backwards, clutching his cane for dear life. His face flushed a deep red, and he blinked several times.

 _What on Earth had just happened_?

Hermann inched forward nervously, his heart pounding. He stared at the offending equipment, which buzzed on innocently.

It was… well, a much more _depraved_ man would think it was… practically a vibrator.

Hermann swallowed hard, his mind flashing with images unfit for his line of work. This was ridiculous. He was in a Jaeger cockpit, not his bloody bedroom! He should forget any of this had ever happened, clear his mind, and return to his work.

And yet.

It had been _so long_ since… well, since Hermann had really pleasured himself. What with the attack on Tokyo, then everything that had happened since, and his work with Newton completely encompassing his life, almost months had passed since he had even thought about touching himself. The idea had never crossed his mind.

But now, Hermann couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was here, alone in this beautiful, magnificent Jaeger, with a bloody vibrating lever that reminded him all too much of his repressed libido.

No one would be coming to look for him for at least an hour or so, he supposed. There was plenty of time for a brief interlude to get his head on straight and then fix the broken lever. He was stressed. No one would blame him for taking a little bit longer.

The insanity of this idea reminded him all too much of Newton, and he realized this was more than likely a bleed in from Newton’s half of the Drift. It was almost comforting that this wasn’t really his plan.

Taking one last look around, Hermann nervously shuffled up to the lever and pressed his hips against it. Immediately, he let out a soft moan as the lever vibrated against his cock. A rush of heat pooled in his groin, and he moved his hips against the lever, putting a hand on the panel for support.

Hermann pressed his cock harder against the lever, the vibrations moving deliciously against it. Pleasure began to spread throughout his body, and he moaned again. His cock was standing to attention, straining against his slacks. Keeping one hand on his cane, he undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling it out and rubbing it against and ridged head of the lever.

With a whine, Hermann rocked his hips back and forth, moving his hand to the base of his cock and stroking gently. He let out a gasp as the head brushed over the top of the lever and jerked his hips forward, precome leaking out from the tip and smearing on his hand.

Hermann began to move his hand faster, gripping his cane tighter as he rutted against the lever. He imagined what Newton would think if he saw him like this. Would he be surprised? Impressed, perhaps, with Hermann’s impulsive audacity?

Or would he replace Hermann’s hand with his own, stroking it back and forth across his cock as he moved his hips against Hermann’s back? Would Newton whisper filthy things into his ear, calling him a little slut for fucking himself during such inappropriate hours?

Hermann shivered at the thought, his hand speeding up as it began to strip the full length of his cock. He imagined Newton’s arms around him, touching him, sliding down his chest and roaming across his body as he egged him on.

His body tingled as he approached an orgasm, and with one last thought of Newton’s voice murmuring in his ear, Hermann came. His come shot up and sprayed across his shirt and cardigan, painting it in stripes of white. Hermann shivered through his orgasm, the pleasure incredible after so long without.

Hermann nearly collapsed on the floor of the Jaeger, instead leaning heavily on his cane. He wiped his hand on his already ruined shirt, shaking. What he had just done felt filthy and wrong, but deliciously naughty at the same time. Newton, he thought, would be proud.

After unbuttoning his pants and doing up his belt, Hermann carefully lowered himself down to the bottom of the panel and got to work. All fun aside, there were things to be done.

\---

Hermann worked for close to the full hour, his shirt becoming even dirtier with engine grease and sparks. After several false starts, he finally pinpointed the issue. With a twist of a wire, the lever shuddered to a stop.

Hermann slowly clambered to his feet, brushing himself off. Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Jules stepped out, a strange look on her face.

“Ah, hello Miss Reyes,” Hermann said. “You’re just in time; I was able to fix the lever.”

Jules gave him a strained smile. “That’s great, Dr. Gottlieb.” Then, her expression changed. “There, uh, there is something you should know, however.”

A lick of panic shot through Hermann. Was it possible someone had heard him.

Jules glanced nervously out the window, then back at Hermann. “Something has happened,” she said. “Dr. Geiszler is… well, he seems to be himself, at least for now. And he’s asking for you.”

\---

Hermann burst into Newton’s cell, eyes wide and hopeful. Newton was sitting in his chair, the straps all undone except for on his hands. He looked pensive, staring off at the wall in front of him.

“Newton?” Hermann said, his voice trembling. “Is that-- is that you?”

Newton saw him, and almost immediately, a bright blush spread across his face. “Oh. Uh. Hi Hermann.” He looked away. “Its, uh. It’s me alright.”

Hermann’s face broke into a beaming smile. “Newton!” he cried, and rushed forward, placing a hand on his. “Oh Newton, I-- I missed you. So very much. Are you-- are you alright?”

Newton was looking anywhere but him. “Yep. All good!” he squeaked. “Everything is just super!”

Hermann frowned, his heart dropping into his shoes. “Newton,” he said slowly, “is something wrong?”

“Nothing! No-- nothing is _wrong_ , Hermann, it’s-- it’s great! It’s really good.” Newton’s blush seemed to deepen. “How, uh, how are you?”

Hermann leaned in closer. “Newton, please,” he said. “What are you not telling me? What’s wrong? What can I do for you?”

Newton swallowed hard. “No-- it’s just… Uh. Well, I was wondering.”

Hermann nodded for him to go on. “Yes?”

Newton looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else. “Who’s, uh. Who’s the lucky guy?”

For the second time that day, Hermann froze. “Wh-- What?” he choked out.

Newton threw his head back in his chair and groaned. “Oh God, I hate this so much.” He shut his eyes tight. “Look, I, uh, I felt it. Earlier. When you… y’know. Had a good time.”

Hermann wanted to throw himself into the ocean. “You-- you did?”

“Yeah. It was… pretty obvious through the Drift. And-- look, I’m not mad or anything, that’s all fine, dude--”

“Oh God.”

“--do whatever you want, it obviously wasn’t meant to reach me at all--”

“Newton, please.”

“--but I was just wondering who it was? So I can… y’know. Congratulate them. And stuff.”

Hermann’s face was on fire. He wanted to die. “Newton. There wasn’t anybody-- ah, with me.”

Newton shook his head. “No, no I felt something else. Was it one of the J-Techs? I mean, they’re cute, I guess, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“Newton, the other thing was… it was…” Hermann took a deep breath. “It was Saber Athena.”

Newton went dead silent. “I. What?”

Hermann cast his eyes up to the heavens, praying for God to strike him down. When no smiting occured, he sighed. “There was a lever on the console panel that was ineffective. It was… buzzing in a manner that… well. I imagine _you_ can figure the rest out.”

Newton’s eyes bulged. “Holy shit,” he said, “You fucked Saber Athena? You-- You fucked a Jaeger?!”

Hermann winced. “Goodness, Newton, not so loud! I-- yes, I may or may not have done that.”

“Holy shit, this is the greatest thing ever.”

“Oh _really_ , Newton.”

“No, no, no, you always got on me for being ‘in love with my kaiju parts’, but you fucked a jaeger! You actually put your dick on a fucking robot! That throws everything you’ve ever said into a completely different light now!”

In a fit of panic, Hermann shoved his hands over Newton’s mouth. “Do shut up!” he hissed. From beneath his hands, Newton smiled.

“Dude,” he said, “I am _never_ letting you live this down.”


End file.
